


The Rules We Break

by luckyhit



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Jock Korra (Avatar), Korrasami is Canon, Mutal Pining, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyhit/pseuds/luckyhit
Summary: Teacher/ Student Korrasami.In which hollow hallways and vinyl-floored classrooms hold the pining of student, Korra. Korra's silence in one particular mathematics class does not go unnoticed by a particular teacher. "The truth was, though, she loved contributing in class, only if she could say something to Ms. Sato that didn’t involve an outcome of cringe, and end with Korra screaming into her pillow before bed."Asami Sato has too much fun teaching her third period mathematics class and football Captain, Korra, experiences the throws of high school life and uneasy romance. As their relationship grows throughout Korra's last year, old institutions and protocols are being threatened, especially protocols involving the rules between teachers and students.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 21
Kudos: 176





	1. The Rules We Break Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found it hard to find well written teacher/ student fanfictions, so I wrote my own. This is not to say all are bad, I've read some amazing works, but many are not to my taste.  
> Part 2 will be expected just before Christmas or earlier.

Ms. Sato was wearing vintage, round, large glasses today and it was killing Korra. How on spirit’s green Earth could she concentrate on the numerous equations on the blackboard? Especially when her teacher looked like a sexy secretary from a 70s magazine that Korra once found under her cousins’ beds. (Densa and Eska weren’t the best at hiding things). 

Ms. Sato’s blouse could’ve had dancing elephants on it for all Korra cared, the cleavage that peeked out from the unbuttoned top zeroed Korra into the dainty, black lace of her teacher’s bra. She felt sick. The more sickening fact was how badly she wanted to fuck her third period mathematics teacher. 

“Miss. Natatok?” Korra’s head snapped up, of course, Ms. Sato wouldn’t even give her the satisfaction of saying her first name. Only her fantasies heard the sound of Ms. Sato’s smooth pitch whispering ‘Korra’ over and over again.

“For what values of ‘unknown’ are to be considered unsuitable for this equation?” She bent slightly to indicate the equation on the blackboard, Korra found her eyes glued to the sheerness of her blouse. Watching as her back stretched under her teacher’s fabric. Two dimples on either side of her spine appeared on the woman’s arched hips above her pencil skirt.

Korra’s mouth went dry. She heard a cough behind her and saw her friend, Bolin, holding his fingers in a count of seven beneath his wooden desk. 

“Seven,” Korra blurted while searching for a reason why. 

Korra saw the negative integer on the right-hand side of the equation. She wasn’t genius by any means. But obtaining average marks and keeping up with her homework helped her in some lucky situations. 

“Once you start to solve the equation for ‘unknown’, you must get it onto the left-hand side of the equation.” The cogs whirred and squashed Ms. Sato’s green eyes from her head.  
“To do this you divide by the negative integer. This means once you factorise, they’ll always be a negative solution.” Her brow tightened as she surveyed the diagram before her. 

“And what do we know about optimisation questions that regard the area of objects, Miss. Natatok?” 

Ms. Sato’s lips looked like the succulent red of pomegranate seeds, held in creamy white skin. Her green eyes glinted in the afternoon sun. Ms. Sato leaned forward again to judge her next answer. The collar of her blouse slipped a bit to reveal a sharp collarbone. Korra almost fell forward off her chair to reach the interrogating woman. 

“Because you can’t have negative measurements, therefore, the ‘unknown’ cannot be negative seven, it must be five?”

The teacher reverted to her original position and smiled, her cupid’s bow quirked upwards and seemed to shoot Korra straight in the heart.  
“Correct, well done, although next time, Mr. Zhang should refrain on giving you a head start.” Bolin jerked up from his snoozing position on his desk. Korra blushed until her dark skin resembled bronze. 

The bell rang finally, a bit too late to have saved Korra from her embarrassing moment, but appreciated, none the less. 

“Ms. Natatok, may we speak, please?” Korra froze in the midst of packing her bag. She remained in that position until all the students has filtered out of the classroom. Ms. Sato procured a piece of graded homework Korra recognised as her doing a few nights prior. She passed it to Korra with a concerned look on her face. Their hands touched and Korra felt a jolt of electricity reach up her arm. Ms. Sato’s hand remained daintily on hers for a split second.

“Is everything alright, here, at school?”

Korra’s mouth dropped open, was her teacher, concerned about her? Rational thoughts told Korra she was simply doing her job, a more hopeful desire wanted Ms. Sato to notice her, it made her feel like a silly school-girl. She shuffled with the paper she was handed and glanced down. Her grade was a little higher than her average. _I thought that was a good thing..._

“You always seem studious from your papers, however, during class you’re failing to participate or even concentrate.” Her eyes stared intently at Korra, jade-green and brimming with concern. 

“Is there somebody, perhaps, in this mathematics class, that’s bothering you, either for answering questions or making you scared to come to school?” The students mouth hung open like a goldfish, so the teacher continued. 

“I’ve heard from your other teachers that you’re very forthcoming in the rest of your classes. I can also hear and see how liked and admired you are by your peers. So, I’m struggling to see why your lack of focus appears, does someone give you a hard time about your academics?”

Korra was trying to figure out how to excuse and explain herself. This excuse would preferably avoid any incriminating, lustful scenarios Korra liked to imagine in depth during their algebra lessons. Ms. Sato took Korra’s silence in a different direction. 

“If you do not understand my method of teaching please let me know, I will adjust my ways accordingly. However, if you wished to be placed with another teacher-”

“No!” Burst Korra. She scratched her neck sheepishly. “I really like you teaching me. I just get anxiety about mathematics. It was never my strong suit, so I didn’t try, and it’s taken me awhile to get the grades I’m getting now. I’m just afraid?” (that seemed plausible). “Yes, I’m afraid of letting my confidence get me down if I get a question wrong in front of the class. It all just going,” Korra animated a boom exploding with her hands, complete with sound effects just to prove her inability to act around her crush. 

This was partly true. Maths really wasn’t her preferred subject, by a long shot. She did feel embarrassed if she got an answer wrong. The truth was, though, she loved contributing in class, only if she could say something to Ms. Sato that didn’t involve an outcome of cringe, and end with Korra screaming into her pillow before bed. So, she didn’t say anything. Maybe, if she stopped looking at her teacher’s long, silky hair and looked past her, to the blackboard, she could spout some intelligent jargon. 

After a few more ramblings of the lack of bullies and an abundance of good teachers in her life, Ms. Sato finally dismissed her. After wishing Korra good luck for her upcoming football game, Korra entered the cafeteria well into the beginning of lunch.

As she wandered through a few friend’s gestured to seats beside them, but Korra politely declined with a grin. She made her way towards Bolin and Mako. Korra plopped down and realised a breath of air that could’ve started a tornado. 

“How bad?” Bolin chuckled. 

When Korra explained that she was crushing on Ms. Sato so hard she thought her distracted attitude in class was due to bullying, Bolin and Mako howled with laughter and even Korra let out a wolfish grin and chuckle. 

She couldn’t help herself. When Ms. Sato had been placed in the year-long position at the start of Korra’s final year she didn’t think women like her existed outside her _imagination_. She looked like Hollywood women in the black and white movies Korra used to watch with her parents on VCR. Long eyelashes and a transatlantic accent that would leave Korra up late at night, wondering why she thought about their looks and speech well into the night. Now Korra was older and she knew exactly why, but by spirits, Korra didn’t know what to do about her brain being filled with her ‘camera-ready’ teacher. 

\-----

When Asami Sato took the temporary teacher’s position at the local school, her motives weren’t exactly to ‘educate the future.’ In fact, the only future Asami was interested in was her Father’s company, ‘Future Industries.’ After completing her double major in engineering _and_ business (top of her class, of course), Hiroshi was still not convinced.

He had told her over dinner one night that before her training started with him, she must learn how to train others. It was a ‘improve leadership skills’ kind of conversation, and it only seemed that her Father was highlighting her inexperience. Asami didn’t give a flying fuck and wanted to get behind the panel desk or into the workshop. However, Hiroshi said that in order to fully understand her passion she should be able to explain it in the simplest terms, she must also know how to work with others and not take their emotions for granted. 

Asami at first thought she’d be given a place at the UN, bringing peace to the middle east sounded like a job with ‘emotion-dealing’ and leadership skills; her father had the contacts. Her hopeful thoughts were quickly dismantled to anger at the acceptance of a job on her Father’s behalf. Not at the United Nations, but to teach judgmental teenagers for a year. 

Now, Asami had come to enjoy it, not enough to stay. However, her students were pleasant enough and respected her. The staff were quaint and polite if you got over their wild-side when it came to decorating classrooms and moderating marking. 

What Asami did not enjoy was the fact she was ogling over a student. It had barely been a day when Korra Natatok had walked into her class with her baggy sweats and baggy blue tank top and oh, it was a problem. Now, Asami was worried because weeks later it seemed Korra was catching onto her. Asami’s quick and numerous glances may have begun to be noticed, because Korra had stopped talking and participating in class, perhaps out of awkwardness. 

Asami could see Korra was liked. She was either a massive blackhole, defying the laws of physics and sucking everyone in a close vicinity towards her. Or she was a bright, fierce star that make everyone stare in wonder at her smile and infectious laughter. Asami was trying not to be drawn into either of Korra’s cosmic wonders.

It was challenging though, for spirits sake she was only human. This flaw was showing more and more as global temperature risings caused Korra to turn up to school in tank tops that gave emphasis to her defined biceps, back and shoulder muscles, not to mention her forearms. _‘Asami Sato ends global warming, all to stop the appearance of muscled forearms.’_ That would be her next project if she didn’t die before term ended, killed by Korra’s icy blue gaze. 

Saturday’s quickly became Asami’s favourite day. She would get up early to go for a run past the school, just in time to catch a glimpse of Korra’s football playing. She had just this morning saw Korra during a game, lifting her shirt to wipe her brow. Her form stretched to reveal tight abdominal muscles and Asami nearly ran into a power pole.  
Next, she would volunteer at the mechanics shop downtown. Her reward for helping with an odd oil change, taillight replacements, and windshield-wiper adjustments was keeping her tinkering hands busy. It was also the opportunity to work on the garage’s second hand 1999 Porsche Cayman, which, frankly, Asami would’ve paid to work on. She was a doozy of a fixer-upper, one too many problems with the rebooting of the engine from the previous owner had left it in a pitiful condition. 

Asami was attempting not to get electrocuted by the changing the spark plugs when a voice sent shivers down her spine, it had nothing to do with the live wires.  
“Hi, I know you guys don’t do bikes but- hey, Ms. Sato, getting dirty I see?”

Asami looked down and saw she was wearing the filthiest grease-top she owned, complete with tight, black jeans. She cursed but managed to plaster her face with a smile as she faced her student. 

Korra was in her baggy football top and shorts, complete with the school’s logo on the breast. The framing pieces of her short bob were plastered to her forehead, and her biceps glinted as she gripped a busted, blue bike.

“Hello Miss. Natatok, you’ve discovered my secret, I volunteer here.” Asami chuckled, flipping her long ponytail to see her student clearly.

“We’re out of school now, Ms. Sato, you can call me Korra.” The girl smiled while throwing her teacher a friendly wink. Asami went red and wished she could just crawl under a car and let its suspension fail. 

“Korra, what on Earth happened to your bike?”

The tanned girl laughed good-naturedly and explained how her chain busted while braking to avoid a cat. She ended up hitting a rock, and sending the bike, and the girl herself, tumbling. During this confession Asami was already taking the bike and assessing the loose chain, crooked handles, and the angular seat. 

Asami’s hands lifted a screwdriver to re-position the seat and Korra had to talk at a million miles an hour to stop thinking about the word screw in front of her mathematics-turned-mechanic teacher. The way her fingers slid along the bike’s matte finish and put her hands on the seat where Korra had been sitting on twenty minutes ago put the girl into a state of madness. 

Korra was experienced when it came to both women and men. She had dated Mako a few years ago which they deemed ‘the time we don’t talk about’. They had gone far enough that Korra knew how it felt to be turned on, she had also seen enough to avoid eye-contact with Mako for a solid three months after they broke up. Her time with girls had been different. Her run in with a pretty girl at football camp last summer had caused Korra to discover the term, ‘pillow princess’. Korra was able to get lots of practice when it came to pleasing women, but it also meant the girl didn’t do much with her. Korra had learnt over sweaty bunk beds and summer heat to be turned on by her own actions, not just by others. 

All in all she knew what it meant when she felt the pull in her gut. Ms. Sato made her feel similar to her summer-fling desire, but contradictory in a completely different way.  
Instead of a slight pull in her lower stomach, Korra ached when the woman’s long lashes fluttered, and green eyes stared in her direction. Her panties were soaked just by her imagination, a first in her life. The way Ms. Sato seemed so forbidden may have been a cause to Korra’s overwhelming emotion. The all-consuming matter seemed to scare Korra, especially because this had developed over a few weeks in a classroom environment. This gave Korra very few chances to talk to her teacher about anything but homework, to even get to know her. 

“You look pretty today-” Korra’s face froze into a blush when she realised she had said the statement aloud. 

Asami did not seem perturbed at all. “Thank you, Korra,” She wiped her brow and finished the last touch-up of the seat before moving to reattach the chain. “I’m afraid with my greasy shirt, I actually look quite the mess.”

“No way, more like Danny Zuko, the garage scene even fits,”

“Who? I don’t volunteer here to ‘fit the scene’.”

“Danny Zuko? Grease lightning?” Korra performed a short and off key rendition that sent Asami into a fit of laughter. She looked up from her work to find Korra in a dramatic end-pose with a smug look on her face. 

“My student is a complete dork.” Asami laughed dryly, gazing at Korra briefly.

“Your favourite student.” 

“I don’t have favourites.” She said, not bothering to glance up from the bike. 

“Why do you keep tabs on me? Afraid your favourite student is having a hard time at school _Ms. Sato. _” Asami fought the shiver at Korra rolling her surname in her mouth. Her slightly chapped but smooth and plump looking mouth.__

__Asami muttered something about her duty as a teacher. Korra shrugged in belief, but Asami knew the lie in her own words. She was noticing Korra, for all the wrong reasons.  
They continued their banter until Asami had not only fixed the required parts, but had straightened the spokes, oiled and rewired the gears to a new sophistication, polished the knobs, and reinforced the brakes. Asami had bumped its abilities up into a new model. Korra almost squealed when she jumped on the bike and it rode like she had just brought a new one. _ _

__The glee and appreciation in Korra’s glaze made Asami squirm as she imagined bringing that face to Korra again and again, although not in the garage. She let her hair out of its tight ponytail to hide her blush._ _

__“Thank you so much, Ms. Sato.” Korra said, flustered after a test-ride down the block. Without thinking she flung herself into the taller woman’s arms._ _

__Warmth filled Asami’s frame as the athlete clutched onto her back and threaded one of her hands into the back of the girl’s silky hair. Asami hung on weakly as her fingers skimmed taut, back muscles that rippled as Korra shifted slightly in her arms._ _

__Asami smelt like jasmine and the addicting scent of car grease. Her skin was smooth beneath her thin white top, and Korra could hear her breath hitch into a slight whimper of surprise. A mind-numbing heat filled Korra and her panties within her football shorts began to grow damp._ _

__Korra blushed, ashamed of basically finishing in her sports uniform while hugging her teacher. She pulled away as her face bloomed rose gold. Meeting alluring green eyes, surrounding the widening darkness of Ms. Sato’s pupils._ _

__Asami missed the salty and sea-like quality of her scent when Korra pulled away. The smell of rain on driftwood made her head fog up like an abandoned lighthouse. She untangled herself as her student shot back. Her eyes held the pale green and grey-blue tinge of a stormy sea. Her irises slightly hidden by the large, black center of her gaze. A black hole. Asami tentatively stepped backwards to avoid being dragged into Korra’s universe._ _

__“I’m so sorry, Ms. Sato, what do I owe you?” Korra stared nervously._ _

__Students hugged Asami all the time. She had comforted a girl before her calculus test begun, hugged a student when one more assignment became too much, she had even hugged Korra’s friend, Bolin, after a particularly hard lunchtime tutoring session. Asami did not understand why she knew Korra was apologising. This affection felt different, charged. Asami brushed off the notion. Korra said sorry only because she’d never hugged her teacher before, or she was apologising for the way she reacted when she felt so happy over her fixed bike. But Asami had a niggling feeling it was for the things they both felt during their display._ _

__Asami cleared her throat, “No need to apologise, I get hugged by students more than you think, I’m just that great of a teacher.” Asami brushed off, winking. “As for the bike, you get a student discount, that makes your fee zero dollars.”_ _

__Korra assumed her actual charge would’ve been worth about three hours of coaching the junior football league. Or two hours of game refereeing. These hobbies paid fairly but were grueling._ _

__“No way, I’m paying you.”_ _

__“You can pay me by paying more attention in class.” Asami countered. “Try answer something without me having to force you.”_ _

__Korra chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. Her arms bulged slightly._ _

__“Will do.” She paused as if to consider what she’d be saying before smiling wolfishly. “Only for my favourite teacher.”_ _

__As Korra hopped on her bike and peddled away, calling goodbye as she went, Asami waited until she had turned the corner to sink into a puddle on the floor. Korra’s grin when announcing Asami as her favourite teacher cemented in her mind. Asami definitely had favourite students, for the wrong reasons._ _

__\------_ _

__Weeks passed by and Korra was keeping her word about participating in class more. It was killing Asami. She now got to see the side all of the teachers in the staff room talked about. The, ‘My, Korra was an absolute joy in biology today,’ side. The, ‘Korra was a brilliant student today, volunteering to clean the blackboard after class with her friends,’ side. This kindness is what seemed to make Korra one of the most popular girls in school. Asami could see a few girls’ blush as the tanned girl leant over her friend’s desk, trying to explain integration during Ms. Sato’s math class._ _

__Asami chewed her lip as Korra’s hand clenched the girl’s desk in the front row, leaning over her with a pencil tucked behind her hair. She was pointing at the grid paper and murmured something that made her student, Opal’s green eyes sparkle and her hair, a little shorter than Korra’s, was thrown back in laughter. Korra chuckled from her bent position over the desk, and Asami could see her muscles under her tank top._ _

__Korra called to her and met the teacher’s eyes, Asami felt like keening over. With her back bent in a horizontal position and head angled up to meet her, Korra’s icy blue eyes seemed to stare straight into her. Her smooth, brown hair reached the strong line of her jaw bones and fell in a shaggy, carefree manor. Her express held such a cool control that Asami got lost and had to ask Miss. Natatok to repeat her question. Korra’s chin tilted up slightly and Asami was gone. That’s when the dreams started._ _

__Asami started having imaginations at night of Korra’s angled head looking up at her from between her legs. In her dreams Asami would clutch her hair and Korra would groan, looking up at Asami with the same cool and controlled look from class. Asami would call out her name in the darkness of her bedroom and wake up flustered._ _

__This had to stop, she needed a distraction. A distraction is exactly what Iroh gave._ _

__They’d met at a staff convention with the institution’s sister-school. He taught gym and had the body to show for it, but his eyes were amber and lacked the cool tones of Korra’s. He was polite when it came to everything, the waiters at the restaurants they ate at, the taxi driver they took back to Asami apartment, and the sex. Asami would be kidding herself to say it was good. His rhythm was disjointed and too shallow, his kisses were slightly too wet, and how little he paid attention to Asami’s needs showed._ _

__In fact, Asami got more satisfaction from her dreams of Korra, because in her imagination, Korra did exactly what Asami needed without asking. Asami tried to switch up her and her boyfriend’s positions, but she always ended up on her back, trying not to show a grimace in Iroh’s actions. She had asked him one desperate night to pull her hair. The poor man acted like it was a request to hold a gun to her head. Embarrassed, Asami didn’t bring it up again._ _

__\-----_ _

__They were entering the movies for a date when they saw Bolin and Korra. They were waiting in line for the upcoming horror show, and when they saw the two teachers, they ushered them over to their place in the line. Asami could’ve sworn there was a suspicious glint in Korra’s eyes._ _

__“Miss. Natatok, Mr. Zhang, it’s good to see you, you’re here for the horror movie, if I’m correct?” Korra groaned in response as they moved up the line._ _

__“Bolin’s dreading it,” Korra replied, “I only came so I could support Bolin so he wouldn’t be too scared. He wanted a chance to talk to Opal, this is the only shift she’s working this week.” She signalled with her thumb over her shoulder the cashier, Opal, Asami recognised as one of her students._ _

__Bolin grew red and was about to protest when Korra looked between Asami and her partner._ _

__“I thought you didn’t like horror movies, Ms. Sato?” Korra recalled a conversation about movies they had had while Asami was busy fixing her bike. The student’s recall flattered Asami in a way it shouldn’t have._ _

__“Yes, but my-” Asami flushed when she didn’t quite know how to introduce her, ‘occasional date and fuck’ partner._ _

__“Sorry it’s all my fault.” Iroh stepped forward, pushing past Asami, “I dragged my girlfriend here because I love them too much.”_ _

__Korra’s face drew blank and Bolin gave her a slightly pitiful look. Asami, confused, looked just as Korra turned away. There was a glint in her eyes that was slightly angry, and it sparked something in Asami’s core._ _

__They moved up and watched Opal’s face light up as she talked to Bolin and Korra. Bolin stuttering and having to swipe his card three times to pay because this large hands were shaking. Opal took this action as adorable and squeezed Bolin’s hand before they left, winking before saying she would see them on Monday._ _

__As Bolin all but squealed on their way to their cinema seats, Asami and Iroh were right behind them. Asami had brought her students some popcorn to share and they expressed their gratitude and invited the couple to sit by them._ _

__Asami took her seat between Korra and Iroh and they chattered while the advertisements whirred. Korra seemed slightly distant, but Asami brushed it off as being distracted by the ads. When the movie started and the screen filled with dark lighting and cobwebs, Bolin’s face turned pale and the popcorn box he was holding started rattling._ _

__“I think I’m ‘gonna be sick.” He muttered, “Why’d Opal have to be working while this movie was playing.”_ _

__Asami felt the same, she gripped the ends of her chair and begun to feel slightly nauseated as a creature appeared to drag away the heroine into the woods._ _

__Throughout the movie, Asami regretted sitting next to her students in such a vulnerable state, her knees bounced up and down as her body desperately fought to get away. She had reviewed the internet’s critiques when Iroh told her they would be watching the film. ‘5 scares out of 5’ was no understatement._ _

__Halfway into the movie, a gore-filled jump scare propelled Asami’s hand into Iroh’s and squeezed. He looked at her amusedly before shaking his hand out of her grasp and muttering._ _

__“Your hand’s sweaty, the movie’s not even real, silly.”_ _

__Asami’s ears burned and she tried to block out her embarrassment by focusing on the film. This proved to be the worst thing to do as the dark cinema began to close around her and she telescoped into the brutal sight of a woman being slaughtered._ _

___Asami, ripped from her mother’s arms. Her father wasn’t home. Two men in black ski masks held her mother from her grasp. Blood dripping onto the dark oak floors of the house. Screams Asami still couldn’t decipher as hers or her mother’s. Cackling, evil, men telling her that this was a message for her father._ _ _

__She couldn’t breathe. Asami panted quietly in the dark movie-room, unable to shake the images of her past from her head. She was going to die. She was going to see her mother. Her knuckles were white and tearing the arm rests of the upholstery seats._ _

__Asami felt a cool hand cover hers and looked up to see Korra’s face painted with concern. Her thumbs rubbed calming circles over the back of Asami’s hands, urging her to relax. As Asami’s grip on the seats loosened Korra pressed their palms together and interwove their fingers, squeezing slightly before relaxing to massage the junction of Asami’s fingers, between her thumb and index._ _

__Asami felt her knees relax and her vision widen and clear. When she realised the affect Korra’s calming nature had on her she flushed slightly. She leant over and whispered._ _

__“My hands are sweaty, I’m sorry, I’m being silly.”_ _

__Despite wanting to be attached to Korra’s hand, Asami went to draw away. However, Korra brought their hands together and her other hand up, squeezing both of her hands in Asami’s for a brief second. She them brought her other arm down, and left their hands intertwined on the arm rest between them. Korra chuckled into the darkness and heat brushed against Asami’s ear._ _

__“No, they’re not, and you’re not being silly.” She turned slightly to look Asami in the eye, “Being scared makes you human, nothing silly in that.”_ _

__Bolin whimpered beside Korra, making both her and Asami smile. Korra reached over and grabbed Bolin’s hand with her other arm, she held them both to her lap as they continued to watch the movie._ _

__\------_ _

__Despite being secretly furious at Iroh for dragging her to a gore-y horror film, especially after telling him about her past, Asami decided to push her anger aside and instead asked Korra to help decorate her classroom for Halloween._ _

__The brown-haired girl grinned eagerly at the request and had emailed Ms. Sato three inspiration boards she saw online, something Korra’s parents did to make their house each year look like a ‘Halloween vision’._ _

__Korra watched Asami as she painted papier-mache pumpkins to go at the foot of her desk. Her black hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and the painter’s frock Asami had borrowed, covered her usual pencil skirt and blouse. As the weather chilled, stockings were added to Ms. Sato’s dressing routine, and a warm coat atop her blazer._ _

__“Ms. Sato?”_ _

__“Yes, Korra?”_ _

__“Since you call me by my first name when we’re alone, can I call you by yours?”_ _

__Asami chuckled and looked up at Korra as she strung cobwebs into the corners of her classroom. Her clothes had changes from loose tank tops, thank god, to boyfriend jeans and long sleeve crop tops, covered by the football team jackets that looked like 1950’s American football jock uniforms. Hers was blue with the letter ‘K’ at the front, and the beige leather looked very fitting amongst the changing leaves._ _

__“I hardly think that’s appropriate.” Asami answered dryly._ _

__“Can you at least tell me? I’m your favourite student, after all.”_ _

__Ms. Sato scoffed and rolled her eyes, Korra’s laughed tinkled in amongst the small sheet-ghosts, hanging from the ceiling._ _

__“Asami,” Ms. Sato revealed, “But not a word to the other students.”_ _

__Korra chuckled, professing that her secret was safe with her, and Asami felt a certain level of trust in that statement._ _

__The teacher walked to Korra and craned her neck up, “It better be, Korra, I have connections.” She said jokingly, before swiping the orange paintbrush over Korra’s art-smock.  
Korra laughed evilly before jumping down from the ladder and leaning close. _ _

__“You don’t think I do, too?” Korra whispered, so close to Asami it made her knees turn to jelly._ _

__Korra straightened with a glint in her eye and pounced on Asami, splattering her cream-coloured cheeks with an orange glow._ _

__They laughed and Korra used her thumb to wipe the paint-residue off Asami’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful, Asami.” She confessed, staring into her green eyes in earnest, before grinning and grabbing more cobwebs._ _

__“So are you, Korra.” She muttered to the empty space in front of her, not loud enough for the tanned girl to hear._ _

__\-----_ _

__Korra’s birthday was in that uncertain bridge between Christmas and New Years. This meant her parties comprised of a birthday cake made of leftover Christmas ham, and regifted presents. It also meant once she got older, high school kids were sick of their families and needed a night out. This night out was being thrown at Bolin and Mako’s house (at their argent requests). Their parents were to be away until New Year’s Eve at a far off ski resort, which meant Korra’s guest list had grown exponentially._ _

__Korra considered graphing these functions just to make Asami laugh. She thought about Asami a lot over the holidays, mainly how much she missed the dry wit of her teacher._ _

__“Hey, Kor, should we just leave these jello-shots outside? It might be colder than the fridge.” Bolin laughed._ _

__“We’ve already sworn all our neighbours to secrecy, stop making it harder for them not to call our parents!” Mako yelled from the beer pong table he was setting up. His voice travelled past the door and onto the yard in which Bolin was standing, jello-shot moulds laden in his arms._ _

__The two friends laughed at their sour-puss companion before continuing to set up for the arrival of guests. The house was expected to be filled to the brim so Korra only shrugged on a blue polo and baggy jeans. To her dismay, Bolin had gifted her a bright, shiny blue birthday hat, which he insisted she wore._ _

__The throng of the party was a tangy heat. People were dancing around the living room and drunk kisses were being exchanged in corners. The music pounded through the stereos and throbbed a delighting drum in Korra’s head._ _

__Eighteen felt so right in the jostling party space, among the chattering humanity of her peers. Eighteen was the age for stupid decisions, like party tattoos and blackout nights. Korra felt so extremely alive, she could feel every cell vibrate as she danced with her friends and strangers alike. Swinging to a heavy beat and shouting that they were here.__

____

____

__The first shots were the best. They were blue and tasted anything but cool. The liquid burned and ignited a fire in the pit of Korra’s chest, she roared and felt she could breathe fire, the crowd cheered behind her and sung happy birthday._ _

__The next glasses were pounded onto the table in quick succession. Korra was halfway through a rendition of an old pop song, swaying with Mako and Bolin in between her when they all hit. Her vision fuzzed around the edges and saturated the party lights strobing around the room._ _

__After both winning and losing a game of beer pong with her teammate, Kuvira, who claimed to have lost the first game on purpose to drink more, (but who really enjoyed beer at eighteen), Korra was utterly gone to her senses. That’s why the visions started to get scarily close to reality._ _

__Every time Korra sat down she imagined headlights coming toward her from the back seat of her parent’s old car. So, Korra coped by never letting her butt touch a seat. She was the life of the party, all right, but only because if she weren’t she felt she wouldn’t live. She thought a few more drinks might get her passed the, ‘I’m hallucinating trauma’ stage, but nothing seemed to work._ _

__The party had shut down completely by cops as a neighbour finally snitched in the very late of very early twilight hours of the morning. Mako, Bolin and Korra sat on benches, still utterly out of their minds and giggling uncontrollably at everything said, (even Mako, surprisingly)._ _

__Korra had just had the thought strung together that she was fine when she heard the loud sound of a car’s horn pierce into her soul._ _

___She couldn’t open her eyes but she could see the flash of yellow headlights. The world was twisting upside down, the gravity encouraged their plummet. She heard her parents screaming and the world freeing her, it felt as free as being eighteen. The car crashed onto the boulders and Korra felt a tight pressure on her legs. She looked down to see she was face down in the rocks with the car’s roof taking the brunt of the impact, and Korra’s legs._ _ _

__Her legs. She couldn’t feel them. She didn’t feel pain, only a tight pressure that seemed to nurse her into a state of shock._ _

__She needed to move. Without answering the concerned voices of her friends, she shot from the bench and began to run. She couldn’t feel them even as she was running. They were working but Korra didn’t know how, they just kept taking her down streets, roads, around cul-de-sacs._ _

__Korra was running across a road, uncontrollably when she heard the screech of brakes and headlights. A car door opened and slammed shut. Korra looked like a frightened, very drunk deer._ _

__“Korra! Oh, my spirits, are you alright?” It was Asami. Looking like a guardian angel, silhouetted by the car headlights._ _

__“Yeah… Spirits, I could use some of those, Asami.” Korra murmured, before slinking down and collapsing onto the road._ _

__Asami was driving home from an unsatisfying hook up with Iroh when she almost hit a human. Not just any human, Korra, who was now tucked in and buckled up in Asami’s passenger seat. Asami was driving as fast as she dared to get Korra’s to hers safely._ _

__Korra awoke with a cool hand pressing against her forehead. Her teacher looked like a dream and Korra was almost convinced that Asami had hit her. Tears involuntarily sprang in Korra’s blue eyes and tumbled down her cheeks. Asami’s thumb tilted to collect them before slipping her hand to cup Korra’s strong jawline. The tanned girl brought her hand to cover her teacher’s._ _

__“I couldn’t feel my legs.” She slurred over Asami’s soft cooing. She realised this must be her bed. Jasmine and vanilla wafted from the abundance of pillows and comfy duvet.__

____

____

__“Can you feel them now?” Asami asked her, placing a hand onto Korra’s lower thigh from over the duvet, squeezing and rubbing gently. The girl nodded._ _

__Korra’s breath hitched as she realised how close Asami was to her. Her dark hair was tumbling across one shoulder and hiding them in a thick curtain. One of her pale hands was cupping Korra’s cheek and the other was rested on her thigh. She was so close; it would be so easy to… Scenes flashed in Korra’s head of taking her teacher right there. Pressing her full mouth to hers, uncovering what she’s wanted to do for so long._ _

__Asami sat, nursing Korra as she seemed to be getting more intoxicated. She still smelt salty, and so wonderfully soft where her hand meet the younger girl’s cheek.__

____

____

__It seemed lightning fast, Korra suddenly shot up until her button-nose brushed against Asami’s pale one. Their eyes met and breathing lingered, intermingling. _What’s happening?_ It was all she could think as her jade eyes were drawn to Korra’s lips. Korra leant up on her elbows and rested her forehead on Asami’s. _ _

__“Tell me to stop,” Korra pleaded, searching those jade eyes for even a flicker of disgust, so she could pull away._ _

___She’s my student, she’s under the influence, she’s barely of age._ Yet she didn’t say a word of these excuses and continued to stare into those icy eyes. __

____

____

__Korra slowly sat up next to Asami, her head fell downwards._ _

__“What have you done to me? You’re all I think about and I feel so silly, I feel just like a hopeless schoolgirl because I can’t get you out.”__

__  
_ _

__Asami’s heart tore. Instinct guided her into Korra like the tide. She was leaning close to wipe away Korra’s tears once again, when soft lips pulled towards hers._ _

__Butterflies exploded as Korra kissed her. It was hot and slick as their lips moulded. Strong hands found their way to Asami’s hips and thumbs gripped with just enough pressure to tug up a deep ache in her lower region. _How was she perfect at this?_ Asami threaded her hands around Korra’s neck, and suddenly they were pulling each other closer. Korra was rubbing tiny patterns onto the small of Asami’s back. Groaning slightly into her red lips as they sucked at her bottom lip and soothed it was a searing kiss. _ _

__She could feel nothing but Korra, pressed against her and arching her back. Their breasts rubbing together upon contact and Asami felt her nipples show her arousal. She tasted like sea salt, with the aniseed of hot alcohol. Asami was addicted to the mewls and groans that sounded as her hand climbed the strong girl’s biceps and scaled up her neck before tugging her hair._ _

__“Asami…” She moaned into her mouth, and Asami sobered like a splash of cold water._ _

__“Get off.” She snarled harshly. Korra jumped back instantly, surprise coating her adorable features, before being replaced with an ashamed hurt._ _

__“We can’t be doing this. I’m your teacher, you’re my student. The dynamic stays that way. You do not get to kiss me because you have a crush you can’t control!” But Asami was madder at herself. Letting herself go down this slippery slope, at the risk of not just her career, but her friendship._ _

__“You kissed me back!” Korra raised her voice indignantly._ _

__“And that was my mistake.” Asami turned coldly, “What’s your address? I’m dropping you home, now.”_ _

__Korra listed Bolin and Mako’s before going silent. She remained that way throughout the drive back, beginning to sober rapidly. Cold tears dripped down from her cheekbones; _how could she be so stupid?_ Now her teacher knew about Korra’s crush, maybe she it was more than a crush at this point, and Asami didn’t even feel the same way, remotely. _ _

__The tense atmosphere only ended when Asami dropped Korra off a few doors from the house, dreading the headlines if she was caught letting her student out of her car so late at night. _‘Asami Sato, predator, set to take over Future Industries.’_ She drove off like a thief in the night, Korra’s hopes and fantasies trapped in the passenger seat of her vehicle, with Korra left to trudge to her friends._ _

__Bolin and Mako greeted her with panicked words and relieving hugs. Korra began to cry again, despite feeling numb. She told her friend’s she had just been running, she told them about the flashbacks she’d had. She should’ve felt bad about not admitting her rejection, but she didn’t even want to admit that to herself._ _

__As she climbed into bed, she felt truly broken… Korra wished she were seventeen._ _


	2. The Rules We Break Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax really begins ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you all for waiting patiently and for all the love for the first chapter, this one's a doozy & you won't be disappointed!

Weeks passed Korra like the observation of a freight train. If you concentrated hard enough on the particular onslaught of a carriage, you could see the details. Korra threw herself into football, annihilating every team, bringing them to the semi-finals as the year progressed. She had stopped participating in mathematics class, at least as much as she allowed herself. 

Despite the rejection Korra faced over a winter holidays she didn’t want Asami to worry, she had acted immaturely, Asami had no right to return her student’s feelings back, and that was that. This decision was finalised after an abundance of late nights. It went against Korra’s brash personality so deeply that it tugged Korra’s heart strings to leave classes and attend practices like nothing had ever happened. That was the realisation that occurred, no matter how much Korra wanted to storm up to her teacher, take her chin with her fingers and bring them down to her lips, impulsive daydreams like these swarmed behind her retinas almost every class period. 

Heat also stabbed her chest, the burning sensation that gripped Kora every time she answered Ms. Sato’s questions. Seeing someone you desired be within arm’s reach, yet untouchable, frayed the fabric of Korra’s hope, that Asami would ever return her affections. Her crush was requited and illegal, yet her chest burned and brain frizzled when she looked at Ms. Sato teaching every day. 

So Korra hoped and Asami worried. Brown and Black hair graced individual pillows each night, mind’s buzzing and full of the other.

Korra replayed the time in Ms. Sato’s class, when their hands grazed each other a little longer than necessary, during their banter, when Asami blushed, and during their kiss, when Korra had felt her kiss back. Each instance provided arguments in Korra’s mind concerning the affections of Asami Sato. Could she return Korra’s ardent feelings, but is unable to act due to her goodwill? Or did all Korra’s unanswered questions bring up naught, and Asami truly did not like her?

Asami had lost count of the nights spent staring at her ceiling, thinking of a way to set things right with a student she had once called her friend. Korra had shrunk back to her shyness, similar to the start of the year, all because Asami couldn’t control her temper. The way Korra handled her reluctant rejection was because of Asami being so harsh with her denial. 

Asami also lay and remembered herself as a teen. How naïve she was in the ways of love. How could she have let herself get carried away with her? An adolescent who made her post-collage self, feel more alive? How stupidly selfish, and not the lesson to be learnt when being vetted to take over Future Industries. Asami would make this right, or her last name wasn’t Sato.

It felt a lot like Deja vu when Korra heard her name being called by Ms. Sato after their usual lesson before lunch. As the class packed her books, Korra waited in a seemingly calm manner, but her heart was beating like the thrum of crowd, like the football games Korra watched on television with her Dad. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to explain what went on… That night,” Ms. Sato started. 

It really wasn’t fair on Korra to be interrogated by Ms. Sato, whose usual white blouse was replaced by a short black dress and oversized blazer-coat. Her lithe and curvy frame was emphasised in a way that made Korra’s mouth feel like jar of cotton balls. 

“I don’t know what you mean, I was pretty drunk.” Korra had planned a nonchalant act should this situation ever arise. Asami, however, did not buy it.

“Don’t give me this, ‘offhand’ attitude, you jumped in front of my car.” Asami blinked before asking, “Korra, you didn’t do that on purpose, did you?”

“No!” Interjected Korra, “I disassociated, in my head it was like no one was on the road.”

Asami bit her lip in thought, red stains smudged her lower lip line and Korra imagined how it would feel to edge her thumb along the plush surface. 

“I was in grade school when my Dad took my Mum and I for a drive,” Korra explain, her brow furrowed as she gazed into the distance with downcast eyes. “Someone crashed into us on the open road, a rock fell on my legs and both my shins were in casts for months.” Korra absentmindedly rubbed her legs therapeutically during the confession, kneading her thumbs into the junction of her knee. 

“Luckily I came out the worst, everyone else was fine. Apart from my constant complaining that I couldn’t swim for the whole summer after the accident. Casts get itchy too, I had my grade-school ruler stuck in those things for weeks.” Korra chuckled, “When I was little sometimes I would relive it, but I thought the emotional recalls were over.”

“Stress and drinking wouldn’t have helped, though?” Prompted Asami, smiling sympathetically as Korra shrugged in agreement. 

“Korra, I am so sorry for lashing out at you, especially after you were so emotionally vulnerable.” Asami gingerly placed a hand on Korra shoulder as she sat at her desk. 

Korra’s head dropped as her cheek blazed a brazen gold. “It’s my fault, there’s more at stake for you… if someone found out… you had every right to act that way.” Hot tears piled in the corners of Korra’s downcast eyes. “I hope everything’s forgiven, Ms. Sato. All the broken boundaries…” She trailed off, her voice choking with guilt.

Asami used her chalk smudged fingers to lift Korra’s chin, “I forgave you, a while ago. I only hope you can forgive me.”  
Korra nodded in confirmation and used the back of her hand to hastily wipe the remaining tears that trickled tortuously down her cheeks. She glanced at Asami with a watery smile. 

They giggled in synchronicity at their own melodramatics as Korra stood up to leave, saluting Ms. Sato casually, “See you tomorrow…” She paused as if wondering whether to revert to Asami, like they used to, or to remain a more distant, ‘Ms. Sato.’

“Whatever feels more right for you, Korra.” Asami offered gently, as if reading her mind. 

Korra grinned, “Ok, favourite teacher, see you tomorrow,”

If Korra chuckled any harder she wouldn’t have heard Asami murmuring ‘suck up’ amusingly. However, she did, this fuelled her chuckle into a full fit of laughter, it echoed down the hallways and skimmed along the vinyl floors. Eventually it entered the cafeteria, only to be eaten and fade into many, indistinct conversations. 

\------

Now that the awkwardness had cleared for both parties Asami could resume her natural runs past the field every Saturday morning. This meant she had a clear view of the girls' and boys' football teams, who trained or played a game around the same time. While before her jogs were for the purpose of (for lack of a better term) ogling her student, today she let herself stop at the fields to watch the game as a whole. 

It was the semi-finals for the women’s team, and the home-side was playing impressively well. Their dribbling and passes were seamless, they tackled the opposing side while keeping an honourable offensive. But Korra couldn’t help but draw her teacher’s eye. 

Her playing was phenomenal. Sweat glistened on her forehead and she raced after a member from the opposition with the ball from centre-field. Her strong muscles flexed and she ran toward the opponent, biceps and forearms clenched as she pumped her arms to reach her competitor. She used her light, nibble footwork and strong calves to steal the ball from the girl. 

Asami watched in wonder as Korra twisted past the team’s defence lines with the stolen ball. Eyes set determinedly in a cool and controlled look on the goalie at the end of the field. Asami suppressed a shiver that had nothing to do with her cooling down from her jog.

Korra continued to dribble the ball as she was met with an attempted tackle, a smirk crossed her face as she leaned her weight and the ball from side to side before completely side-stepping and overtaking the attacker. The student and seemingly professional sportswoman then set up a pass to her teammate who completed the shot into the top right corner of the goal, Asami could almost hear the air whooshing past the goalie’s gloved hands as the ball travelled into the goal, giving the team a point.

Asami supressed a shout of delight as the team celebrated, excitement caught by her teeth as Korra was pulled with the scorer into a tight huddle which jumped up and down as one, sweaty mass. Korra’s smile was contagious, however, and the teacher allowed herself that. Her dirt smudged tanned skin revealed white teeth which glowed like her complexion, as she cheered toward the sky before the team dis-conjoint their hug to resume playing.

The game continued as normal before Korra received the ball from a teammate halfway down the field. As Korra looked up to scour her surroundings, cool blue eyes mottled when she saw her teacher, standing and observing silently with a small smile.

Korra’s confident demeaner faltered as she was hit with an overwhelming sense of loneliness looking at her teacher, on the outskirts of the field. The change in mood hit Korra like a bucket of cold water and her body convulsed slightly, her dribbling faltered. 

This stance led her to an open position, in which an opposing girl’s legs knocked Korra from behind with a kick to the back of her knees, taking the ball and stepping on Korra as she went, cleats digging into the muscled skin of her calve. 

Asami watched as Korra glanced at her and went stiff, all muscles tensing and feet halting temporarily, enough for the opposite side to disarm her. She saw Korra fall as she buckled under the assault to her knees. Her whimpering howl of pain as the other girl’s cleats dug into her legs sent a similar puncture through Asami’s heart.

Korra’s cheeks burnt with embarrassment as she went down. All her meditations and focus trainings their coach put them through and she ruined it. All the games she had taken her team through, all the games she and her team had bravely won. The future she’d hoped, to win the state championship and take her team to victory, could disappear under the gaze of her teacher. 

Immediately Korra tried to rise to protest that she could play for the remainder of the game. Her legs burned as blood from her punctures seeped through the back of her socks from behind her shin guards. Her throat closed as she collapsed again, this time onto her supporting teammates as her skin stretched. Her coach, Tenzin, ran to join them. 

“The tackler from the other teams going to get a yellow card, but that doesn’t excuse your lack of focus.” He sighed, stroking his pointed beard before pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I can take her to the nurse’s office, get her some first aid…” A soft voice spoke from behind the makeshift medical circle, her teammates parted to reveal the timid Asami. She held a collection of keys in her long, pale fingers, twirling the ring of keys slowly.

“That would be great, Ms. Sato,” Coach Tenzin nodded, before turning to Korra and raising an eyebrow in a ‘talk later’ manner, “Hopefully Korra will be able to continue the season if we make it to the finals.”

Korra growled loudly, announcing she would be well enough to play after being patched up. Tenzin only shook his head and helped Korra take up the support of Ms. Sato, leaning on Asami’s shoulders as they left the field together. 

The walk was silent as Korra hobbled, every time her nose sucked in air harshly, she was hit with an assault of vanilla and jasmine. She seethed at the scent as they trekked toward the nurse’s office. An inner battle tugged at Korra, the biggest war was against herself, how she let herself be so overtaken by her teacher. But even now it was like she was giving herself up. Ms. Sato’s scent was intoxicating and acted as morphine to numb Korra’s leg, her slight shoulders holding Korra balanced her, and her tiny hand grasping Korra’s calloused one so surely, and with so much hidden strength, sent butterflies swimming into Korra’s stomach. 

Asami was mad, and also having an internal battle like the student who neighboured her. She had no idea what possessed her to volunteer to be Korra’s temporary nurse, she had just felt so broken, seeing Korra lying on the grass, clutching her leg, and curled up. She shouldn’t be trusted alone with Korra and she knew it. Her beachy scent sent heat into her cheeks and the girl’s arms leaning on her sent heat to between her legs. Furthermore, as Korra leant on her, her abdominal muscles were able to be felt through her shirt and rippled upon Asami’s side as she supported her. The whole journey her head spun.

As they reached the nurse’s door Asami jostled with the keys and let them in. Korra was helped onto the office’s bed before Asami rustled through the draws for first aid equipment necessary in helping the footballer. Heat flooded Korra’s cheeks as her teacher bent over to reach the draws, her plump ass careened upwards in her yoga pants which she had ran in. It was rounded it into a heart before slimming towards the thin curves of her waist and the shapely curves of her thighs and calves. Korra’s mouth felt stuffed with cotton balls. 

“Always getting into trouble, Miss. Natatok.” She clucked from her position. 

Korra’s fingers and palms itched to feel the soft curves of her teacher, so she balled them into fists and clenched her jaw. Forcing her eyes upwards towards the health posters on the ceiling she failed to see Asami turning and kneeling in front of Korra, who was sitting on the bed. 

Korra looked down to see Ms. Sato positioned almost in the crook between her legs, unlacing her shoes before removing her shin pad and taking off her long socks. Her hands were cool as she worked, fingers teasing just below her knee as she unclad the green material. Some of the wounds had begun to clot against the sock and began bleeding again after it was peeled off. Korra hissed, her mind buzzing as she sucked in air again. Her hands clenched by her sides to prevent her hand flying straight to Asami’s hair. 

Every sound Korra made sent a blush to Asami’s cheeks as she cleaned the puncture wounds with betadine. Every hiss and groan went directly between her legs as Korra’s shorts rose as her student clenched the fabric between her fists, unintentionally lifting the fabric. Strong muscled thighs were exposed unmeaningly and Asami imagined them wrapped against her head as her fingers dabbed cotton balls along the skin breaks.

“It’s almost over,” She cooed softly, almost accidentally. 

The room began to heat as Korra’s heavy breaths set a mood over the room. The tension grew as Asami wound the bandage around her calve and shin before fixing it with some medical tape. 

Korra muttered thanks as Asami lifted herself off her kneeling position on the floor, using Korra’s thighs as leverage as she worked herself up to come face to face with her student. Korra’s icy gaze fixed onto Asami again and her throat constricted. Distancing herself from the heat between them, she stepped back to lean against the opposite wall, next to the drawers. 

“Your injury didn’t cause you to have anymore flashbacks did it?” Asami sounded out carefully, not wanting to trigger anything in her student. 

Korra shook her head in response, “You want to feel the stabilisers they put in, from the accident?” She asked and Asami nodded. 

She stepped forward and kneeled beneath Korra again, Korra took her hand and brought it to the middle for her shin, beneath her new bandage. Asami felt the subtle bumps of metal as she ran her hands upwards. 

“They put it in so my bones would hold.” Korra murmured, distracted at the soft touch of her teacher. She gripped her teacher’s hand again with a calloused grip and brought it to the junction of her kneecap where a scar ran along the curve. 

“They opened up both legs here, my football socks are covering the other one.” Korra lifted her other leg in demonstration.

Asami’s fingers fluttered over the spot and pursued her lips softly, her fingers travelled upwards again, over the bent shape of Korra’s knee and onto the hard skin of her thigh, before lingering on a light brown spot, contrasting with the original tanned flesh. She looked up questioningly. 

“Birthmark.” Korra clarified. 

Asami’s hand was all but shaking as they made there was further up Korra’s thigh. The student sucked in a breath and whimpered slightly, yet she didn’t stop it. Before long Asami was rubbing the hem of Korra’s shorts between her fingers. 

“Stand up, Asami.” The voice was tight and thick as Korra’s jaw clenched, Asami’s heart fell slightly, but she knew there was reason to Korra’s words. 

As she stood, leaning her palms on Korra’s thighs. Hands gripped her wrists there and Asami’s lips were met with a searing kiss. 

She instantly moaned into Korra’s open mouth, their slick tongue met and sent butterflies into her stomach. Hands gripped her wristed insistently as Korra’s body arched into hers. It was as intoxicating as the first time. All tongues, soft skin, and soft lips. They were lost in each other. 

Asami’s wrists left Korra’s thighs after massaging them slightly, and Korra’s groans turned in gasps as Asami’s fingers crept to the hem of her shirt and teased the abdominal muscles under the fabric. Korra used her hands to draw Asami closer by her waist, travelling her hands down to squeeze the round of Asami’s ass, sending her shaking into Korra’s lips and her hands travelling further to the underside of Korra’s sports bra. 

Korra broke the kiss to discard her shirt and Asami’s legs quivered. Defined stomach muscles were smoothed with rounded cleavage and she stared almost hungrily at the sight before her. Asami all but ripped off her loose white shirt in turn, leaving them both heaving as they met again, desperately winding their arms around each other. 

Without thinking Asami’s fingers left their place caressing Korra’s jaw and met between the tanned girl’s legs, who gasped and writhed openly against Asami’s lips as they meant her clit over two layers of fabric. She flexed her digits and Korra’s body went stiff with pleasure was she leaned her head into the crook of Asami’s neck, kissing the junction of flesh between her neck and shoulder. 

Korra’s head was swimming and she felt she couldn’t breathe; all she could focus on were the sparks of pleasure reverberating from her lower body. Her chest heaved as she was wrapped in the scent of vanilla and jasmine, her fingers furrowed into her teacher’s thick black hair, it weighed in her hand as she grinded onto Asami. 

The athlete scrambled to remove her shorts, ignoring the sharp pain of her leg when she kicked them to the floor to be left in her panties, they were lacy and soaked. Asami’s fingers dragged along their underside making Korra squirm. 

Asami leant over and brushed her student’s ear with her red lips, “You’re so wet for me, aren’t you?”

Korra nodded frantically, moaning unapologetically as Asami nipped at her ear while her fingers drew lazy circles over the lacy of the underwear. 

Asami’s mind was in haze as she undid the student before her, her control flustered even herself as Korra was like putty in her hands, leaning and sighing into everything she did.  
It was too much power, Asami didn’t want Korra here, not in this position, while a football game was outside and they were so exposed. Korra could still just be infatuated with Asami’s teaching position. Whose to say Korra hadn’t had a crush on teachers before? And Asami was just the only one who acted on it.

All these thoughts left her as Korra moaned beneath her, repeating her name still she was the only person on Earth. Asami reasoned with herself.

“Touch yourself.” And with that order Asami stood back from a flustered Korra who looked at her, wide eyes blackened with lust. The atmosphere smelt of sex and silence was ensued by both parties.

Asami was just about to retract her statement, when Korra, maintaining eye contact, brought her tanned hands into her panties and begun to rub her clit, breathless. 

Asami watched Korra’s undoing, her back began to arch as her other hand fumbled with her breasts, her eyes became hooded and only a faint slither of blue could be seen as she wantonly touched herself. Asami feel herself grow more aroused by the second, and slipped her own hand into her yoga pants, leaning right above Korra, with one hand placed on the bed, between Korra’s open legs.

“That’s right,” Asami encouraged, panting as her own fingers swirled around her sex, focusing in circling her clit, how she liked it. “You can use your fingers.”

Instantly Korra groaned and slid two fingers into her sex, feeling her own fingers curl against the plush wall, she could’ve screamed, instead she gritted her teeth, and whimpered out loud in front of her teacher. She called her name and Asami was there, pressing their lips together.

As the pace increased both women began to breath heavily, leaning their foreheads together as they pleasured themselves, Korra felt she was about to burst, hot pleasure hit in greater scales they had ever done when she was alone, even when she’d thought of Asami. 

Asami herself was trapped in a whirlwind will her student, she begun to kiss the tanned girl’s neck, instantly she felt her tilt her head, exposing her neck more, inviting Asami so openly it made her mouth water. She was so close; she could feel her lower regions build as her legs began to quiver. But she wanted Korra to come first, no matter how long it took. 

She looked as Korra’s fingers were pumping in earnest, the slight was enough to finish alone, if her breathy moans weren’t enough. She noticed Korra’s clit was left exposed, the tightness of her panties, covering her sex, left her unable to use her thumb.

As Korra’s chest rose as fell faster, her abdominal muscles clenching with every fast exhale. Asami’s fingers from her free hand dove to apply pressure to Korra’s weak spot. Instantly Korra’s body was shook stiff, her mouth opened to a perfect ‘O’ as she was sent tumbling over the edge. 

Asami followed close behind. Both rode their waves of pleasure, kissing fiercely to ground themselves, Korra’s hand instinctively gripped Asami’s waist to keep her from falling to the floor.

After what seemed like hours they pulled away, panting. Asami’s cheeks were red with fluster and Korra found the expression so insanely adorable she wanted to pucker Ms. Sato with kisses.

She held back however, as she watched ta broad grin grow on Asami’s face, morphing into a smirk, “I’ll have to imagine this next time.”

Korra could’ve fainted and had a heart attack simultaneously. A rare probably to calculate for her teacher but she would do it if she got the smirk she just go now from Ms. Sato. 

“So, you like me back?” Korra blurted, blushing as she was still naked in front of Asami 

“I would’ve thought risking my career and freedom would’ve been enough for you to get the hint,” Asami said, standing and handing Korra her clothes. “But yes, I like you.” 

“But your boyfriend!”

“Is ancient history, he was out of the picture right after we kissed.” It was true, Asami had driven right back to Iroh’s house after her mix up with Korra, what the girl had made her feel with a single kiss couldn’t rival her entire relationship with the man. 

Korra smirked, “I was better than him, I knew it.”

Asami scoffed and shook her head as Korra redressed, she pouted slightly as Korra’s muscles disappeared from view. Korra seemed to catch it and tilted her head, still smiling. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll see them again later.”

Asami gritted her teeth and looked down, her head shaking slightly. “No, I won’t, Korra we can’t do this ever again.”

Korra looked questionably as her logic was dismantled before her eyes. Her cheeks suddenly burned ashamedly, was she not good enough, did she not look good enough during their… sex thing? 

Asami answered for her, “That,” she gestured between them, “Was amazing,” She pinched the bridge of her nose while processing her next words, before she said, “While I don’t think it was necessarily ‘illegal’ it would not hold up in a court. I have a future to think about. I’m mature enough to know I would be leading you on to nothing if we continued this.”

Korra’s heart dropped as she dropped off the bed, her leg had already healed enough to stand and walk. If her team had made it to the finals, she’d thankfully be able to play.  
“You’re choosing your company over me.” 

“No, I’m choosing freedom. If we got caught doing what we just did I’d go to prison, no matter what you said.”

Tears welled in the corners of Korra’s eyes. She was selfish for wanting Asami to pursue a relationship with her. Yet, the desire clawed at her so badly she wanted to confess it from the depths of her chest. She knew that Asami would face the brunt of what had happened. Korra knew she would never say anything, but it wouldn’t change her teacher’s mind and she knew it. 

Asami noticed her tears and swiftly wrapped Korra in a warm hug. 

“I’m sorry, Korra, but it ends here, for good.”

Korra nodded as she silently split the saltwater brimming in her eyes onto Asami’s shoulders. They parted and Korra hastily wiped them away.

“What about after I graduate?” She asked tentatively, she saw a pained look cross Asami’s face.

“No, there’d be too many questions, I would be a high profile CEO, Korra.”

This sparked anger in Korra’s blood. “But it wouldn’t be illegal, which was your main defence on what would happen if we started something now,” she stared hard into Asami’s eyes. Her voice building with her monologue. “It means you’re just focused on your reputation. Is what people think about you more important than how you feel?”

Asami fell silent and bent her head down, avoiding the intensity of Korra’s glare. “Korra, it’s about more than that…” She trailed off weakly. 

“Oh yeah? Because that’s the only reason you’re giving me!” Korra’s voice rose. 

“You don’t get it Korra.” Asami matched her rising tone with a harsh glare. “My Father would all but skin me alive, it goes against every leadership talk I’ve even sat through. I would be called a manipulator. The company..” She was cut off my Korra’s indignant cries. 

“You’re nothing but a girl who can’t let her Father down because of what would just be rumours!” Korra seethed, stepping closer and raising her head, their faces close in the heated argument as they spoke loudly. 

“Rumours that would be true, rumours that would make people hesitant to follow me.”

“I wouldn’t mind keeping it a secret, after I graduate, now even, but it’s you who would have the problem because you’re too caught up in how people’s opinions would affect the metal machines you design. To caught up to realise people like me have actual feelings. Feelings sometimes I think you’re incapable of reciprocating because you’re so selfish!”

“Yes, because I can’t date someone fresh out of the high school that I worked at!” Asami countered, “I can’t have some stubborn student with a case of hopeless romanticism affecting my stocks. A girl clueless about the real world who won’t take no for an answer.” 

“It is about the business, I knew it.” Korra glowered. She threw her hands up, “A daddy’s girl too afraid to upset her father, that she’d give up someone she likes.”

“I wish I’d never said that. You’re right with what you said the night this all started, you’re a hopeless and silly schoolgirl.”

Asami’s hand flew to her mouth to cover her shouts when she realised the look of pain Korra had given her, but the damage was done. Korra’s face hardened and she stormed past Asami, pushing their shoulders together as she marched out the door, towards her celebrating teammates. 

\----

Just as things had begun to get normal they became awkward and tense again. Korra refused to even look at Asami during class. If they weren’t so close to their final exams Asami would’ve moved her, but the new settlement in the short span of time before the tests might affect Korra’s learning. Asami, flawed as she might be, still wanted to have some semblance of being an adequate teacher. However, that boat had sailed a long time ago with this particular student. 

“Miss. Natatok, if you could enter the coordinates to the parabola, please?”

But it was no use with trying to get Korra to participate. She simply shook her brown hair further over her eyes as she denied the request. Korra of course knew the answer, they had been learning these aspects of algebra for an entire year. Her stubbornness was the cause of Asami’s stress, she felt burnt out and useless, which hadn’t been a feeling that had arisen since her final exams in collage. 

That one particular day became even worse when Coach Tenzin approached her in the staffroom. He huffed a ‘good morning’, then skipped the pleasantries right to the meat of the conversation. Asami considered that she would also be blunt if she had to converse with four kids while at home. 

“Due to your exemplary care of Korra the other day, I was thinking you’d like to accompany me as the girls’ chaperone for their football trip to state finals?”

Being locked in close proximities with Korra for an entire weekend, plus a Monday, was possibly the worst thought that could occur to Asami. She stood there as Tenzin looked increasingly uncomfortable discussing what kind of ‘girl problems’ he was not trained to handle, trying to come up with an excuse not to go. Unfortunately, due to having four children Tenzin was also a no-nonsense man, who shushed Asami’s excuses with a smile and police vetting papers to fill.

So, on a warm, early spring day, Asami sat in a bus full of cheering girls. The seat was too dusty and the cushions too firm, they were also made of the fabric that all bus seats seemed to be made of, which made Asami’s legs itch. Despite this, the girls sang happily to the songs blasted through a team member’s speaker, they leant over seats, talking to each other, and leant over each other, sleeping. 

Korra was among the less excited girls, this was unlike her in so many ways. Every few minutes she would glance at Asami with a hidden and sour grimace, before rolling over to a new position against her friend’s shoulder. She would pipe up in conversations around her, neglecting the ones she was not involved in, a rarity as Korra was known for chatting about anything and everything. 

Although Asami had doubts that the situation could worsen, it did. By the time dinner rolled around and the bus had stopped at their hotel, the team as well as Asami and Tenzin were too tired to eat out, so sat in the accommodation’s restaurant to eat. 

Korra usually had the biggest appetite in the team, she and her friends would specifically go to restaurants to take up eating challenges, just for a laugh, (like the time they all scored free meals after Korra had eaten a ten kilogram burrito). Tonight, however, Korra’s food was circling her plate via her fork, and she stared distastefully at her noodles. 

Her teammates glanced worryingly at her to which she would shrug them off, stating it was nerves and she would be fine in the morning, but Asami knew better. She knew better from the way Korra would look at her when she conserved with the girls and Tenzin, who seemed to be taking a liking to her, thankfully. Eventually, Korra gave up trying to stomach her food and left the restaurant first, calling an excuse that she was tired and needed rest. Asami almost ran to catch up with her. 

“Korra-” Asami began as she was waiting for the elevator, Korra whipped around and pulled her face into a scowl, but hell, she even looked good like that.

“Don’t even start, Asami, I have nothing to say to you.” As the elevator doors opened, Asami followed her into the lift in hot pursuit.

“But I have something to say.” Asami adamantly exclaimed, cornering Korra in the box, ever so slowly creeping up to the fifth floor. 

“I’m sorry for what I said, I truly am,” Asami continued. “But you need to get over it. Because I can’t, and won’t, have you lose this game for your team.”

Korra’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before pouting indignantly and lifting her chin, “Who says I won’t leave the argument behind when I get to the field. Are you calling me a bad player.” 

She knew she was beating around the bush, Asami seemed to know too as she pinched the bridge of her nose at the righteous student. 

“Don’t twist my words, Korra. You didn’t eat a thing tonight, that’s going to affect your playing tomorrow, whether you think you’re good or not, if you don’t eat you’re not going to be your best.”

The stupid teacher was right and Korra’s stomach grumbled in agreement. 

“Furthermore, you’re not going to play your best because your head won’t be in the game, you got hurt last time you were distracted.”

They both recalled Korra’s last time off track, and neither of them brought up the fact it was yet again, Asami, causing all the trouble. Instead the elevator dinged and Korra strode to her group’s room on the opposite side of the hall, to her annoyance her teacher followed.

They stood outside Korra’s door while she fumbled with the key, she jammed it in blindly and it missed the lock, scratching the door instead. Laughter bubbled from Asami’s chest and a red-faced Korra gritted through her teeth, seething, “Oh great, laugh, salt on the wound, I guess.”

The whole situation made Asami giggle harder, “I can’t believe I’m arguing with a student because we can’t be together.” She stop abruptly, realisation dawning on her face. 

“You’re not mad at me because of what I said, because you said some bad stuff too,” Korra nodded, dejected, glancing at the grey carpet of the hotel floor. 

“You’re mad because we can’t be together.” The cogs were whirring in Asami’s brain, clicking together like a well-oiled machine. “It doesn’t matter whether it’s you or me holding us back, you’re mad because we both know that whatever we have, can’t happen.” This made Korra’s head snap up, the look in her eyes were confirmation. They were iced over with a teal-blue and they held a controlled anger that made heat nip at Asami’s ears. 

Asami nodded her head firmly, accepting the confirmation, she then gripped Korra’s hand and lead her back to the elevator, pressing the top floor labelled, ‘roof’. 

Korra gazing questioningly, tilting her head up to examine her teacher’s jade eyes in a quizzical manner. She tried to ask what they were doing but Asami remained silent, her dark lips pursed and eyes shining. Korra recognised the look as one she would have on before class, before they moved onto integration, which she knew was Asami’s favourite topic to teach. Asami was excited, for what, Korra was about to find out.

The air was humid and still, darkness surrounded them, and the city stretched onwards with its twinkling lights, becoming fireflies in the distance. Below, cars honked their horns and the bass of music was heard thumping from apartments, dogs barked and engines revved, the metropolis seemed to be an entity below them, humming and moving in a city soundscape. 

They stood at the edge of the fence surrounding the perimeters in silence, absorbing the ambience. The temperature hung like festooned lanterns, grazing them both in heat. 

“Let it out.” 

Asami’s voice came in a soft tone but held a sharpness with each syllable. Korra needed no invitation, not even perturbed by her teacher’s close perimeter, she yelled. The long sound echoed and reverberated off buildings with its volume and clarity, it was then absorbed into the millions of cars and people, bustling in the streets below, disappearing like the frustration had never existed. 

It felt so freeing, to let out everything that was wrong with a loud noise, to overpower the thoughts racing through Korra’s head. Worries about the game tomorrow, strife that she and Asami weren’t together, anger that she fell for Asami in the first place, and the mess she’d dragged them into with their first kiss. It was all drowned in yells that soon turned into ecstatic whooping. To her surprise, Asami stood next to her and cheered as well. 

Korra lifted her head and let out a howl to the sky, stepping away from Asami to spin under the starless cover of Earth. Her teacher followed suit, with a howl that dissolved into a full laugh, so strong it came from deep within her chest. 

They jumped together and ran giddily, yelling and whooping as they went, burning off all the anger they felt, all the bad blood they’d hand, the dark clouds hanging over their heads evaporated into the smog of the sky above. 

By the time the outburst stopped it hurt to talk, they wordlessly hugged one another. Asami smothered by strong muscles, they held her sure and tight as Asami melted into her embrace. Korra breathing deeply to smell the vanilla and jasmine, overpowering the seething sulfur of the city. They parted slowly and remain gripping at each other’s forearms. Asami was reluctant to let go, but after some time of staring at the calming tones of Korra’s eyes she managed, wordlessly leading them back to the elevator. 

Korra smiled contently as they journeyed back down to the fifth floor but was interrupted by her grumbling stomach. Blush dotted her cheeks and she groaned while hiding her face in her hands, she was certainly the worst at ruining the moment. 

But Asami only chuckled hoarsely, her rasp more evident, “I’ll bring you up your leftovers from dinner,” She paused abruptly, placing her dainty fingers on her chin, and rubbing them together in a very ‘Tenzin’ fashion. She cocked her hip out to the side and hummed in thought, before giving Korra a cheeky smile. “Although, you can’t really call them leftovers if you didn’t eat anything in the first place, not very impressive.”

Korra shoved Asami lightly before exiting the elevator, grinning evilly before she left she pressed all of the remaining five buttons. If Asami would tease her like that, she needed a long time to think about what she’d done. 

Laughter boomed down the hallway as Asami gasped before saying, “You’re only hurting yourself!” But her voice faded to nothing like screams on the roof, as the elevator doors closed shut, and began to descend. 

\----

Asami should’ve brought a sign saying her team could kick ass, to give the other team time to accept their inevitable defeat. To her, Tenzin’s, and the squad’s relief, Korra was up in the morning bright and early, looking well rested and shovelling pancakes into her mouth like it was her last meal. Her already victorious mood spurred into an impromptu speech in the locker room, causing the girls to riot onto the field.

This energy continued throughout the first halve of the match, leaving them up one by point before the break. If Asami’s voice wasn’t gone from last night it was certainly left all on the field, even Tenzin looked amused as she jumped up and down for her schools’ side. A few parents had come to watch, including Korra’s, but apart from that, not many people had journeyed to see the game. Asami deducted that she’d just have to yell louder, to beat the volume of supporters from the other team. 

Asami was worried once the opposing team evened out the score during the last halve, bowling into one of the girls (and Asami may be biased but that looked illegal) to shoot past the goalie into the net. When the eighty minute end-time was blasted through the stadium, and the tie breaker shots were to take place, Asami resorted to chewing her manicured nails, a habit she thought she had kicked at the end of eight grade. 

However, Korra was there, lining herself up before shooting at a trajectory angle that hit the top left of the net, the opposite side to which the goalie was defending. She thought Korra cast her a wink before being swallowed up by her teammates in a hug, the thought made her cheeks warm and cheers falter slightly as her throat cracked. She coughed embarrassingly and looked to see if Tenzin had noticed. However, he just looked very content, and even whooped for a fraction of a second, although it was objectively too quiet to hear. 

When the other team failed to get their shot to hit the back of the net, their win became official, although Asami’s faith had already seen their school’s victory in mind’s eye. She had saw it all in Korra’s too and saw the satisfaction as well as pure joy when she was lifted onto the shoulders of her teammates. Asami saw Korra, again, howl to the sky before looking at her expectedly, her laughter sounded before she mimicked Korra’s actions, prompting the team to swarm her and Tenzin in a hug. 

Dinner had turned into an affair with the other team. Although in acceptance of their defeat they did not become sore losers, and instead their team clapped just as loudly for their medals as they did their challengers ones. Tenzin and Asami made conversation with the other chaperoning teachers at the back of the conjoint group. They watched each other’s students carefully as they paraded around with their gold and silver medals, Korra leading the charge with the trophy.

The whole group seemed brimming with infectious happiness. Korra realised this was her dream, she was one of the best football captains in her school’s history (man or woman, she might add). Bringing her team to state finals and winning, scoring the tie-breaking shot. However, part of her felt like something was missing, it gouged at her silently as she walked beside the opposing captain, Azula. Part of her knew it was Asami, that she could not kiss her in front of everyone at the end of her game, that they could not be holding hands and she was stuck next to the girl with black hair beside her. 

Well, she wasn’t stuck, Azula was quite pretty, but her hair, although the same colour, was not the same length as Asami’s, and her eyes were more amber than green. She personality was harsh and mean, but she smirked as they shook hands at the end of the game, and had not been as upset about losing as Korra thought, especially after all the confident brags she’d told Korra on the field. It seems she respected the player who’d bet her. 

“You were pretty good, Korra.” She drawled beside her, proving Korra’s point. Azula’s cold finger made their way to Korra’s now burning cheeks as she brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ears. 

“There, now I can see the pretty face of the girl who beat me.” 

Something told Korra she’d soon lose something today that wasn’t the match. She glanced and Azula and then turned behind her to glance at Asami. She couldn’t be with her, so shouldn’t she just, move on?

The restaurant that had enough seats and tables till fill two football teams was buzzing as new friends were being made. Laughter echoed and Tenzin had found an even more diplomatic teacher then himself, they had included Asami in a conversation about the probabilities of a financial crisis happening in the next five years. A dark topic to have while enjoying pizza, but it was business, and it was what Asami liked to talk about the most. 

It made Asami think of her future at the namesake industry. She imagined having to go back to her empty apartment and be tinkering or attending meetings for the rest of her days, no one to come back to. But when she thought no one she meant Korra, who brightened her day with just conversation, and who got Asami’s blood boiling and breath panting better then anyone she’d known or been with. 

She glanced around the table to see her in discrete conversation with Azula, they looked trapped in their own world. Azula said something that made Korra laugh before stealing a slice from Azula’s plate, who, (in Asami’s opinion) cackled back.

She was pretty, alright, but surely not funny enough to make Korra laugh like that. Asami herself had made Korra laugh so hard during one of their classroom decorating sessions, that water came out of her nose. Asami smirked, then mentally shook herself. However, it became too much when Korra and Asami both got up to use the bathroom. A few hoots were shared from their teammates and Asami waited a few minutes before leaving herself, mind darkening to the same shade as her lipstick.

Korra followed closely behind Azula as their hands gripped each other, rushing to the bathroom. Immediately upon entering Korra felt lips smash onto hers, keeping her pined against one of the sliding stall doors. Korra had no idea why she’d accepted the invitation when her heart was barely mended from her last make out, yet she kissed Azula harder and spun them round. 

Her mind tingled when Azula bit her lip, moaning, pulling a leg around Korra’s hips and grinding their centres together. They had their hands in each other’s hair when Korra spoke into her lips.

“Shouldn’t we find a stall.”

But Azula only shook her head and puller Korra deeper and closer in every way. Korra’s hands were itching up the girl’s skirt. Azula groaned and pulled her hips downward, Korra’s fingers found themselves plunged inside the girl’s tight walls. She kissed her neck and Korra used her free arm to support them, as Azula’s legs trembled. The sex in the atmosphere make Korra feel dizzy, until it occurred to Korra that they were in a public area, a public area that the public could use.

Then, the bathroom door burst open.

They both ripped away from each other, but Asami had caught them red handed. She raised an eyebrow calmly, but her eyes were murderous. Korra heard the girl next to her swear under her breath and mutter that she was going to be suspended again. 

“Girls, I under this behaviour would not be acceptable to both your principals. Especially after I assume to both signed a contract, banning this type of behaviour, before the trip.”

They both blushed and nodded in sync, Azula smiling sheepishly and practically running out of the bathroom to re-join the table.

Korra immediately felt guilty as Asami failed to disguise the hurt in her eyes. Before she had even begun to apologise, Asami held her hand up.

“You’re allowed to be with someone else, just not during a school trip in a restaurant bathroom, you couldn’t even make it to the stall?” Korra’s cheeks burnt, she imagined the consequences if her parents and principal found out she’d had sex in an open and very public setting, no less than twenty metres from everyone else. Would she even be able to graduate anymore?

“Leave and go back to the table.” Asami sighed and continued against her better judgement. “I’ll cover for you, just this once.”

Korra nodded and for what its worth, muttered an apology as she left. Asami only pursued her lips while staring at the back of Korra’s head, she looked like she’d had an unfortunate fight with a pillow and lost. Come to think of it the other girls looked about the same.

As they both settled down at their respective tables, Tenzin turned quietly to Asami and whispered, “Do we have to get the principal involved, they were doing something principal-worthy, weren’t they?”

“No.” Asami lied, a convincingly toned lie, but a terrible lie none the less. 

“Then why is their hair so…” Tenzin’s hands flying around this bald head to imitate sex-hair would’ve been funny if Asami wasn’t, again, putting her career on the line for Korra.

“They were doing each other’s hair, it’s a new trend to have messy hair with lots of volume.”

Tenzin remembered how his daughters teased the bobs on their heads every morning and wrapped them in buns to resemble mushrooms and accepted the statement. A relieved look crossed his face, and he dismissed any doubts. Because if he were honest, he’d rather deal his daughters than the principal. 

\-----

The year was coming to a close. Yearbooks were beginning to see the rounds, graduation outfits were being hired, Asami’s senior class became more and more jittery as the days went on, desperate to get out of the classroom and into the world.

It seemed Asami and Korra’s relationship was tense and jittery too. They bounced around each other with more awkwardness than anger. Korra would answer questions like the dynamic they’d had during the seemingly ‘sweet spot’ near the beginning of the year, Asami would teach like she didn’t feel Korra’s boring eyes on her during class, like she didn’t want to kiss her every second of the day. 

But they both avoided eye contact, both didn’t speak until it was necessary and they thought others would be suspicious, Asami asking everyone but Korra questions.

There were two weeks left of school when Korra sat quietly at her desk while the other classmates hurried to lunch. Asami raised an eyebrow questioningly again, the facial expression made guilt flair up in Korra’s chest, that was the same face she’d seen when her and Azula had been caught…

“This is surprising, Korra, usually it’s me forcing you to be here.” Despite the chuckle that accompanied the line there was no humour in her words. The laugh she gave out was mirthless. 

“I wanted to apologise; it seems we’ve been saying sorry a lot this year.” Korra said, looking her straight in the eyes, they were a stone cold jade. “I thought I could get over you.” Asami’s eyes were still guarded, but the ice around them melted when Korra spoke her next line. 

“But I haven’t. I hurt you by being with Azula, and it’s no excuse but it was to try and get over you,” 

Korra’s eyes became melancholy, “Before I graduate, and we might not see each other ever again, I need us to be on good terms.”

And that’s when Asami bend over and kissed Korra, right there in her desk. 

It was like home; it was soft and comforting and Asami tried to put all her love for the student in front of her into the single action. Korra seemed to get it as tears began to stream from her teacher’s cheeks. 

“Hey,” The tanned girl cooed, massaging Asami’s head as it fell into the crook of her neck, silent tears careening down her collar bone. 

She stayed, comforting Asami until the lunch bell rang to signal the end of their time for the day. Korra pushed herself out of the desk and pulled Asami into another strong hug, cradling her head so softly it made Asami want to start the water works all over again.

Afterwards, everything returned to normal for the last two weeks. They openly bantered during class, and Asami smiled happily with her senior class for their final class photo, one she new she would put in her new office in Future Industries.

The day before graduation, Hiroshi Sato stepped silently into the classroom as Asami taught, it was a fun lesson for the senior class today. He watched her class as they made silly drawings on a graphing program, silently proud, a proudness he expressed when she had done teaching and the class had piled out.

“You’re ready.” It was all he had said when he pulled her in for a hug. 

Later it was Asami who would watch proudly, seeing her senior mathematics class and especially Korra, all walk across the stage and accept their diplomas gracefully. When Korra was officially handed the state championship trophy in front of the school she received a standing ovation. She watched as the athlete raised it high and yelled victoriously. As she hugged and spoke to her students at the end of the ceremony, all she echoed were the words, ‘you’re ready’ over and over again.

Asami thought that her teaching had given her the confidence to be so sure in all their futures, like her father was for hers. Did she even need her father telling her she was ready?

As Korra stepped into Asami’s classroom at the end of graduation, they were both there for the last time. Asami’s things were in a box, and Korra entered to find her waiting for her. 

“Korra, I have a gift for you.”

Korra looked to see Asami produce a bouquet of flowers with a note tucked safely in the foliage. “If your parents ask it’s because you were ‘most improved’.”

She scoffed indignantly at her laughing teacher before their usual conversation ensued, easy and always borderline flirty. 

As Korra helped Asami carry her things to her car, which really consisted in Korra carrying the heavy box and Asami holding the flowers, they faced each other one last time.

“Thank you for the flowers, Asami, they’re truly beautiful.” But Korra wasn’t looking at the flowers anymore. 

“I think you’ll find the note much more to your taste.” Those were Asami’s words as she drove off, leaving Korra to pick up the note from between the bouquet. The flowers were soon dropped to the concrete in shock. 

_‘Fuck what they say’_ Below was an address and an apartment number. Written in Asami’s signature scrawl. 

\----

The senior’s graduation party was in full swing, the inky sky lit up with party lights. But Korra’s mind was somewhere else, and her panties were in another place entirely, the ocean, perhaps. Every time she thought she’d gotten over it, the note floated back into her vision. Asami wanted to be with her, she wanted to go all the way. She wanted it just as much as Korra. 

And Korra could do it, legally. She could march right to Asami’s apartment and take her, right there. Her friends danced around her and leaned on her shoulders, yelling that they did it, they were a success story, they made it. Korra agreed with them whole heartedly. 

She once again danced, sober but free. She sung with her friends late into the night, until she couldn’t take anymore and had to leave. 

Mako and Bolin groaned when she said her goodbyes, “Where are you going? It’s still early!"

Korra ignored the fact they were currently awake at the midnight mark of the night. She smiled wolfishly, “I’m going home.”

But as she clambered into her car, (sober, of course), she gripped the steering wheel and went in the other direction. She rolled down her windows and confessed into the night, “I’m going to fuck my teacher.” As she drove the words turned into a manic cheer.

When Korra knocked on the door, Asami opened it expectantly and ushered her in. Korra could’ve died. Asami was wearing a satin red robe, hiding spirits knows what, or maybe even nothing, behind its thin folds.

Her apartment was modern yet minimalistic, mainly white, and black, with smooth furnishings and plush rugs over hardwood floors. Surprisingly, neither women felt nervous as Asami gave an impromptu tour of her apartment, until they both reached the bedroom.

Asami had barely introduced the room before Korra’s lips were on hers. She dived eagerly with her tongue, tasting Asami’s red wine lips and sucking in her vanilla and jasmine scent. Korra could finally do everything she wanted since first catching sight of her, the first day of class during third period. 

Soothing Asami’s bruised lips with a chaste kiss she stood back, watching Asami. Her pert nipples were visible through her thin robe, the thought of her being so close to nakedness stirred what had already begun in the base of Korra’s stomach.

Asami, suddenly feeling vulnerable began to draw the robe tighter around her, only to be stopped as Korra’s wrist gripped we with such a force it made her gasp. 

“You’re so beautiful, Asami.” Korra confessed, she wanted to say it to her every day, she had wanted to say it everyday for a long time, finally she could start now. 

Korra reached to her teacher’s waist and easily undid the robe ties, searching for Asami’s nod of consent first. She slowly began to slip off her robe, calloused fingers and palms rubbing soothingly into Asami’s shoulders before smoothly travelling down her shoulder. Asami’s front became exposed and Korra brought her lips down to her pale neck, nipping the hot skin, unafraid of leaving marks. Her breasts were smaller than Korra’s but were full and perky, rising and falling rapidly as Asami’s breathing increased. Korra hands travelled down to them and massaged when gently, making Asami’s hands fly to Korra’s head to knead her hair in pleasure. As she took one of the rosy buds into her mouth Asami let out a full-fledged moan, her legs quivered and Korra was there, supporting her waist before looking up from her breasts cheekily. Without warning Asami was picked up bridal-style and placed gently on the large bed. Asami laughed with delight, happier than she’d felt in a while.

Instantly their lips were joined once again, Korra’s hands swirling circles onto Asami’s midriff lazily, seeming to travel lower and lower as their kiss became fiercer, Asami biting Korra’s lip and gasping. 

She writhed beneath Korra as her fingers ghosted along her clit. “Faster,” She gritted out, grabbing Korra wrists to lead her down, but the students position held stead-fast. 

“Oh no,” Korra chuckled between kissing her neck, “I’ve been waiting on this for a while, I don’t speed up anything.”

Slower, ever so slowly, Korra began to circle Asami’s clit, alternating pressure to send Asami groaning and arching her back, lifting her head into Korra’s neck as she lay beneath her. Korra smoothed out Asami’s folds with her finger, already finding them practically dripping onto the duvet. She smiled wolfishly and became to work her fingers down to the entrance of her sex, using two fingers to brush and dip in ever so slightly, before drawing back out.

Asami didn’t know whether to punch Korra or kiss her, she decided on moaning instead, begging Korra to do everything faster.

Finally, Korra’s thumb remained applying pressure on her weak spot while two fingers slid into Asami’s tight walls, Asami body instantly shook and clenched tightly, groaning as Korra began to pump in a slow rhythm.

The room seemed to spin as Asami was thrown into pleasure, the fullness of Korra’s calloused digits sent waves rolling through her, and her breathing began to heighten as Korra began to pump faster, drawing her fingers in and out while her other hand supported her above Asami, and her mouth reached for Asami’s breast. Swirling her rosy nipple with her mouth Korra released it with a pop before reaching down again to softly bite. The roughness greeted Asami like the gates of heaven and she lifted her chest up.

As Korra began to pump faster she split her fingers, the pace was bliss, “Don’t stop,” She ordered as if Korra needed instructions. She continued and Asami shouted, raking her nails into Korra’s back and leaning up to suck on Korra’s neck. This caused Korra to constrict her thumb harder onto Asami’s clit and they both moaned.

Korra then brought her fingers together and curled them within Asami’s velvet walls, hitting the soft fleshy part, close to her entrance as she plunged her fingers deeper. Asami’s pleasure burnt white hot as she was taken over the edge, screaming Korra’s name as rolling her hips in rhythm with the tanned girl’s fingers.

Before Korra could realise what was happening Asami had begun to remove Korra’s tank top and jeans to fast she barely had time to register her bareness at all. Eventually all she was left in were her underwear.

Asami grinned, “I was feeling a little lonely being the only naked one here.”

Asami lay back to admire the fit physique of the girl before her. Hard abdominal muscles begged to be licked, the round swell of her breasts begged to be tasted. She begun by feeling the strong muscles of her stomach, splaying her hands along the ridges before making it to the curve of her breasts, she then leaned up to take one in her mouth, her tongue twisting around the brown nipple while her hand squeezed and massage the other.

Asami suddenly pushed herself out from under Korra and stood up to reach the end of the bed. She watched Korra turn around and sit up instinctually, looking at Asami in question. Asami said nothing but leaned down to kiss Korra, sitting up in bed. She responded instinctually by wrapping her legs around Asami’s waist, grinding their centres together. 

Asami couldn’t bare the tension, she shifted her hand to stroke Korra, her fingers sending tingling feelings of pleasure through the tanned girl. 

Asami could’ve came again right there, she looked down to see what she was feeling, Korra was soaked it was almost breaching through the fabric of her panties, aching to be taken care of. She looked up. Korra’s lids were hooded but Asami could still see her large pupils, dark with lust. Finally, Asami let herself be sucked into Korra’s black hole.

Korra was already rolling her hips as Asami finger the fabric between her legs, panting in anticipation.

“Tell me what you want, Korra.”

Her face turned red as Korra imagined the things she could ask her teacher to do for her, her stomach fluttering as she blurted out incoherent words, tightly grinding onto the pads of Asami’s fingers. 

“Use your words, Korra.” Asami cooed cheekily, smirking as Korra’s cheeks were brazen gold. 

“Touch me,” Korra choked out, “Please, Asami… I need you.”

She watched her teacher’s eyes darken and her panties were all but ripped down her thighs, gasping at the cold air on her sex Korra moaned again as Asami’s warm breath met her folds. Instinctually she lifted her hips and fell back onto her forearms and elbows, leaning her head to glance down at her teacher.

Asami looked at Korra’s pink, glistening folds and her mouth almost watered. Experimentally she leant her mouth in to lick the entirety of Korra’s sex. The girl above her moaned loudly and bucked her hips, which Asami held down with strong fingers, digging into the soft spots above her hip bones. 

She hummed into Korra’s clit sending waves of pleasure coursing through the girl, as she writhed above Asami. Every drag of her tongue felt like pleasurable fire, burning sensations over Korra’s body. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her back arched. White hot feeling seethed through her and sparks built in intensity. 

Korra flopped onto the bed and her hands found Asami’s hair, tugging her head closer and almost painfully toward her nether regions as Asami flicked her tongue with gusto. Strong thighs clenched around her head and ears, making her suspectable to the pulse of blood rushing to Korra’s clit which swelled as Asami’s nose nudged the weak spot.  
Asami ran a finger over Korra’s sex before slipping into Korra’s dripping centre. Her finger was clamped by velvety folds. Asami whispered how tight she was into Korra’s nether regions as her finger curled to touch the soft spot inside of Korra that made her snap her hand over her mouth and scream with pleasure. 

Sucking her clit and pumping her curled finger was Korra’s undoing. She came with a shout as she pulsed around her teacher’s finger, pulling her hair to stay grounded as her back arched and eyes rolled with pleasure. She grinded her hips onto Asami’s mouth and fingers as white hot sensations flooded her in waves of insurmountable pleasure, her mouth resorted to babbling Asami’s name. 

Korra road out her orgasm in bliss as Asami eased her down, leaving her sated and her legs shaking. Asami removed her fingers with a hiss and empty feeling from her student, she looked up at Korra’s boring eyes and swiped her chin, dispelling the collected juices. She licked her fingers and she stared straight into Korra’s gaze. 

“You taste amazing, Miss. Natatok.” 

\-----

They continued until the early hours where they lay, sated and together. Korra had tucked her head into the crook of the taller woman’s shoulder and they basked in the feelings that overcame them. 

Pressing a soft kiss to the brunette’s head Asami could already hear soft snores, chuckling to herself she pulled Korra closer. Bliss. 

When they woke, they would talk, but Asami had a feeling that this time, instead of hushed, after-class conversations, they’d have a lot more time to speak.


End file.
